


Caroline's Ball

by thewulf (Aloha4Ever)



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloha4Ever/pseuds/thewulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline meets her match. Caroline Bingley's PoV, except for the epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**M** usic filled the assembly room as the dance-couples took their positions in the set. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy had the honour of opening the ball. Caroline was aware of the jealous stares she was receiving from the women in the room, as she proudly took her position in front of her husband, the handsome owner of Pemberley, Fitzwilliam Darcy.

She saw her brother farther down, standing up with his wife, the former Miss Bennet. It used to annoy Caroline that her brother had married the unconnected and impoverished Jane Bennet, but after her own marriage to Mr. Darcy, little things like these did not bother her anymore.

Caroline had come to the ball in the handsomest carriage in town. She herself was dressed in an elegant, fashionable costume from the best designer in London. Her neck and wrists were bedecked with the Darcy family jewels. As Mrs. Darcy,  _she_  was opening the ball. Louisa's marriage was nothing to hers.

To crown it all, she saw Elizabeth Bennet sitting down in want of a partner. Caroline snickered to herself, "So, Eliza Bennet is without a partner? Serves her right! To think that she once dared to set herself to be Mrs. Darcy, with her impertinent words and batting eyelashes!  _Fine eyes, indeed!_ "

Caroline moved gracefully down the dance floor, smiling, and nodding her head at the curtseying men she passed. They finished the dance, and Caroline joined her sister, Louisa Hurst.

"Louisa! Your hair is done better than Lady Matlock's (1). And did you see the gown Mrs. Grantley was wearing?"

"Yes, looks as if she got it from Cheapside."

The two sisters laughed heartily.

"Did you see  _her_?" asked Caroline of her sister, "Sitting down with that pert  _look_  on her face!"

"Her dress looks handsome though. Jane must have procured it for her. Her father cannot afford to get her such expensive apparel!"

"Yes, I wish Jane would stop wasting Charles' money on her!" bewailed Caroline.

"Well, it is his own doing and he must suffer from it! Caroline, look, is not that Mr. Darcy with Elizabeth Bennet? It seems as if he is asking her to dance!"

"No! That  _cannot_ be," hissed Caroline, " _Not_  after all my tirades that he is to give her no consequence!"

When the music started playing again, Caroline found that Mr. Darcy was indeed leading Eliza Bennet to the dance floor. She had no time to vent her anger, as she was herself claimed by Lord Ebrington for the dance. As she moved around the dance floor, her eyes kept turning in the direction of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. They seemed to be talking and smiling too much. This ought not be allowed to continue! -she would fake indisposition;  _that_  would bring Mr. Darcy running to her side!

She was just preparing to swoon gracefully into the arms of her partner, when the door opened, and Lady Catherine de Bourgh, accompanied by her daughter Anne, entered the room. Lady Catherine was moving fast towards Mr. Darcy. Anne de Bourgh, though, seemed to be coming straight at her. Caroline unconsciously straightened her posture. Maybe she wanted to pay her compliments to Mrs. Darcy- she looked so sour, though!

"You ruined my prospects!" said Anne to Caroline, loud enough to be heard by at least ten people near her.

"Darcy, you foolish nephew! After all that I warned you about, you have thrown yourself into the arms of that scheming Bingley woman-" Lady Catherine yelled at Mr. Darcy.

This time the whole room heard the words, and the dancing stopped.

"This cannot be happening to me!" thought Caroline, desperately. The ball was turning into a nightmare!

"You have thrown yourself down from the higher circles by marrying that upstart, whose father was in trade! I refuse to acknowledge her as part of our family," Lady Catherine continued.

Caroline started to move towards Mr. Darcy, only to be restrained by Anne de Bourgh. She screamed as she felt one of Anne's fingernails dig through her arms. Caroline, in her turn, raised her free hand, and shoving Anne out of the way, ran towards Mr. Darcy.

"But, Lady Catherine," Darcy was saying, "I am married to  _Elizabeth_ , not to  _Miss Bingley_!"

At this point, Caroline Bingley fell off the sofa in the Pemberley morning room, where she had inadvertently fallen asleep.

"Miss Bingley!" she heard Georgiana say, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course-of what were we speaking? Ah! Yes, the Ball!" Soon after Caroline Bingley had recovered her bearings, Mr. Darcy entered the room.

"Mr. Darcy!" gushed Caroline Bingley, "How thoughtful of you to throw a ball for your sister! Her accomplishments deserve such encouragement. Georgiana is very fortunate in having you as a brother!"

"Georgiana always deserves the best," said he, "But, the ball is for  _another_  accomplished lady."

Caroline Bingley's eyes sparkled. Who, within 30 miles of Pemberley, was more accomplished than she was! She would be  _so_  appropriate in her role as patroness of the Pemberley ballroom. She pictured herself on Darcy's arm, smiling graciously at admiring young men, as she walked down to lead the set. She would wear her pearl-

"It is in honour of my wife's return to Pemberley," said Mr. Darcy.

"Eliza Benn-I mean, Mrs. Darcy arrives this week?" a disappointed Caroline stuttered.

"Yes, Lizzy and Jane are to be here before Friday, and we are to have the ball Saturday," explained Georgiana, "How pleased dear Lizzy will be, William, when she finds out!"

"Oh! It is to be a surprise. Well,  _if_  they arrive in time, I suppose so," said Caroline ungraciously and walked out of the room, with a slight "Excuse me!"

Brother and sister smiled at each other. Jane and Lizzy were at Longbourn on a month-long visit. Mary Bennet's marriage to Mr. Smith, their Uncle Philips' clerk was fixed soon after Lady Day (2). The sisters had gone to congratulate Mary in person, and help with the purchase of the trousseau and other wedding arrangements. Bingley had been called on urgent business to London the previous week. Caroline, then her brother's guest at his recently procured estate near Derbyshire (3), was invited to stay with Georgiana until the ball.

(1) Lady Matlock (Colonel Fitzwilliam's mother).

(2) The first of the four "Quarter days" (Lady Day, Midsummer Day, Michaelmas, Christmas) in a year. Lady Day fell on March 25.

(3) I am following the Chapman Calendar of Pride & Prejudice for the timeline of my story. Darcy & Elizabeth would be married end 1812. It is a little more than a year after their marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

_**D** ear Louisa,_

_I am writing to you in haste. Mr. Darcy is throwing a ball at Pemberley this week Saturday, and I do not have an appropriate gown for it! I pray that you procure an evening gown for me immediately and send it to Pemberley. I will reimburse you for the expense when we meet next. I hear teal is quite the thing now, and short sleeves. I am sorry for imposing on you in such a manner, but you will understand when I tell you that Mr. Darcy is inviting a large party of guests including the Lord Erbington, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and I dare say, other_ _ interesting _ _gentlemen. The Colonel arrives a day before the ball, and you will remember how agreeable he always is to me... no more of that now. Mr. Darcy is also inviting Westham. I wish he had not-that man bores me to death!_

_Georgiana sends you her regards. She has invited her friend, Miss Grantley, and her brother, to the ball. I do not like the Grantleys at all-their family estate in Northamptonshire is not very vast, and Mr. Grantley seems to be paying undue attention to Georgiana. I must warn Mr. Darcy about this._

_I hear Jane and Eliza are in London now. Did you have to go to Gracechurch Street to visit them? I wish Jane would stop staying with the Gardiners, now that she is married into our family!_

_I will stop now, as I am eager to get this to you at the earliest. Awaiting your reply._

_Yours affectionately,_

_CAROLINE BINGLEY_

Grosvenor Street: Thursday (February 3, 1814).

_Dear Caroline,_

_I received your letter. I have purchased a costume for you in dark teal. I think you will be pleased, though you may need to make a few adjustments for a perfect fit. It took some 'persuading' to get it done at such short notice. I am sending it to you by express today._

_When the Colonel arrives, take every opportunity to engage his attentions. However, I do not need to remind you that there are going to be guests 'worthier' than the Colonel at the ball. Mr. Westham seems to like you, and though his fortune is only moderate, the man (like my husband) has excellent connections._

_Thankfully, I did not have to go to Gracechurch Street. I had all of them over for dinner on Monday, and there ended the matter! I believe they are busy with shopping for Mary Bennet's marriage. The other sister, what's-her-name, was with them too, and is to accompany them to Pemberley. She is the only one of the Bennet girls not married or on the verge-of-marriage yet. With the family's propensity of marrying above their sphere, I think she may be well worth a lookout at the ball._

_I do not think it is a good idea for you to talk about the Grantleys to Mr. Darcy-he approves of them, and may not take your interference too kindly. Charles sends you his love. He is to accompany the party to Pemberley. I end my letter here; Mr. Hurst is awake, and wants breakfast. Write to me as soon as you get the dress and my letter._

_Yours sincerely,_

_LOUISA HURST_

Pemberley: Saturday (February 5).

_Dear Louisa,_

_I apologise for the delay in replying. I was busy instructing Fanny in making a few alterations to the dress you had sent me. I must say that you have chosen well, indeed! The dark teal sets off my pearl necklace wonderfully... I hope the Colonel likes it. He arrived yesterday. I dare say he will ask me to dance the first set with him at the ball tonight. I try to engage him in conversation as often as I can, but sadly, the opportunities have been few with so many visitors about!_

_'Mrs. Darcy' arrived this morning with Charles, Jane and their sister, Kitty. (You jest about Kitty Bennet-_ _ she _ _, a rival for_ _me?_ _!). They were to have reached by nightfall yesterday, but a sick horse and bad roads delayed their arrival. I wish they had been stuck until after the ball was over, though Mr. Darcy was bent on canceling it if his 'dear wife' did not arrive in time for it! Imagine canceling a ball, and for such a reason! What would all the guests think! I tried to make Mr. Darcy see reason, but he was determined. The way he goes on about her, one would think they were married but yesterday... At any rate, they are here, and the ball takes place as planned. I have to stop now-it commences in two hours, and I am yet to start my toilette!_

_Yours affectionately,_

_CAROLINE BINGLEY_


	3. Chapter 3

**C** aroline's Ball did not begin well.

Upon entering the ballroom, Caroline perceived at least three other women wearing teal. Apparently,  _she_  was not the only one who kept up with the latest fashions in town! She might have coped better, had not the Mistress of Pemberley been one of them...

Caroline walked about the room, dexterously avoiding Mr. Westham-if confronted, she could not very well refuse to dance with him!

The line was forming into a respectable length on the floor, as the guests were getting ready for the first dance of the evening at the much-awaited Pemberley Ball. Caroline saw Mr. Darcy, in rapt attention, leading his wife Elizabeth to head the set. Mentally scoffing at them, she moved towards the punch bowl, where Colonel Fitzwilliam was standing.

"Miss Bingley! You look well this evening," complimented the Colonel, curtsying.

"Thank you, Colonel!" said Caroline with a bow, trying to look demure, but failing completely.

"Why aren't you dancing Miss Bingley?"

"I haven't been required yet. And, why are  _you_  not dancing, Colonel? Surely you do not have a partner either?"

"Oh... I do! I have the honour of dancing with the Lady Clare. I was getting her a glass of punch first," said the Colonel. He continued after a slight pause, "I would be honoured if you consented to dance the next set with me."

Caroline assented with alacrity.

The Colonel moved away, and as Caroline turned from the punch bowl, she saw Mr. Westham standing right in front of her. Caroline knew that she was trapped. They curtseyed.

"Miss Bingley, if you are not otherwise engaged, would you do me the honour of dancing the first set with me?" The dance had already begun, and Caroline decided that it would be better to dance with even Mr. Westham, than not at all. After all, she could not very well dance with one gentleman after having refused another! The rules of etiquette were tiresome, indeed!

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Westham," said she.

Mr. Westham led her to the set. Caroline swayed around the ballroom in tune to the music. Her thoughts ran,  _'What a tiresome man... talks constantly!'_  The words title and honour floated into her ears. She mechanically assented to whatever her partner was saying, her mind busy elsewhere.

Caroline was not in a very good humour when she sat down to dinner in the adjoining room, beside Georgiana Darcy. After Mr. Westham, she had danced in that order, with Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. Darcy, and another gentleman. The Colonel had talked only of Lady Clare, and Mr. Darcy, as was his wont, had been chiefly silent (though he always seemed to be able to talk to his  _wife_  constantly!).

While biting into a succulent piece of shrimp amidst her ruminations, Caroline almost choked-she had just spied the Lord Erbington talking to her brother Charles, Mr. Darcy, and a few other gentlemen on the other side of the door, in the ballroom. An old friend of Mr. Darcy's and at the prime of his life, the young lord was clearly the most eligible single man in the room! Caroline had had him pointed out to her once before, at a crowded London Ball, but was not acquainted with him herself.

Caroline finished her meal, and drawing Georgiana with her, entered the ballroom and positioned herself strategically near the small circle of friends, whose attention she hoped to catch. The silly Kitty Bennet had followed them. Mr. Grantley looked eager to approach them, but Caroline's cold looks kept him at bay.

Presently, Caroline heard a deep voice emanating from the direction of the gentlemen. "Charles, who is the delightful creature sitting by the pillar? I wish to dance with her! Darcy!" said he, turning to his host, "You must introduce me to her."

"Whom do you mean, Edward?"

Lord Erbington pointed out his special choice.

Charles Bingley replied, half-laughing, "My dear Edward, that is my sister! I will not have you trifling with her."

"But my dear man, how wonderful! And, I am not such a trifler as you think!" said Lord Erbington, with a snort!

Darcy laughed, and said, "Come along Bingley, let us indulge him. I'm sure he will not try any of his usual tricks at Pemberley!"

Rising, the three gentlemen walked towards the place where Caroline, Georgiana, and Kitty, were standing. Caroline, glowing, was trying hard to look unconcerned. The gentlemen greeted them with a bow.

"Ladies, the Lord Erbington. Lord Erbington, Miss Bingley, Miss Bennet, and you know my sister," said Mr. Darcy.

They curtseyed.

Lord Erbington turned to Kitty, "I wish to have the honour of this dance, if you are not already engaged for it!"

Before the evidently pleased Kitty could open her mouth in acceptance, Caroline's voice burst forth, "But Charles, you said... oh!" She suddenly realized whom all in the room besides herself, were now considered 'sisters' to Charles!

"What is it, Caroline?"

"Nothing, it is only that... do not you know Miss Bennet would rather dance with officers in red-coats? Indeed, at Hertfordshire, she and her sister Lydia-Mrs. Wickham, I mean-would dance with no other!"

Kitty flushed with embarrassment, and her eyes glistened with sudden tears. She excused herself incoherently from the company and left the room, followed hastily by Georgiana.

Bingley looked pointedly at Caroline, but did not say anything, and led the astonished-looking young lord away. Only Darcy remained.

"Miss Bingley, you and I occasionally delight in witticisms. However, I hope that when at Pemberley in the future, you will direct them in a slightly different direction!" said he, and walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I** t was the morning after the ball. Caroline held a letter from her sister Louisa in her hand. She had a curious disinclination to opening it. She felt confounded and irate.

After the aforementioned incident of the previous night, Georgiana had not left Kitty Bennet's side (Kitty having been persuaded back into the ballroom by her friend's solicitude and kind entreaties) for the remainder of the ball, except at nearly the end of the evening, to dance with Mr. Grantley. Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Bingley had joined them then. Upon seeing Kitty sufficiently recovered as to be laughing with her companions, Lord Erbington had returned to claim Kitty Bennet for the final dance!

Caroline comforted herself with the thought that at the very least, although she had resisted (though not too civilly, perhaps) the indefatigable Mr. Westham's attempts to get her to dance with him again, she had not been without a partner for the remainder of the night. She was after all, well-connected, handsome, and the heiress of twenty thousand pounds.

At last, the final dance had been danced, the guests safely deposited in their respective rooms or carriages, and poor Caroline left to spend the rest of the night in delightful slumber and forgetfulness, or in irritation and wakefulness.

Recollecting herself to the present, Caroline languidly opened the letter. It read-

Grosvenor Street: Saturday (February 5, 1814)

_My dear Caroline,_

_Hope you are in good health and spirits. By the time my letter reaches you, I presume_ _ The Ball _ _would have been over. I hope you enjoyed it! Did you like the gown I had sent you? Did you dance with the Colonel much? You_ _ must _ _send me a detailed account of all the people you danced with in the course of the evening._

_By the bye, I hope you indulged Westham. I believe he has come into the large fortune and title of his lately deceased great-uncle, a Baronet of some standing in Suffolk._

_Everything is as usual here. We dined with the Morrisons on Friday and we are having the Watsons over for Tea after church tomorrow. Do write to me as soon as you get to our brother's house. When you get bored of being too long in the country, you are welcome to come over to London._

_Affectionately,_

_LOUISA HURST_

Caroline finished reading the epistle. She then crumpled her beloved sister's letter and threw it into the fireplace, which was still glowing with the embers from last-night's fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**A**  few months later, while Mr. Darcy was touring the Lake country with his wife Elizabeth, he received a letter from his friend Charles Bingley. It informed the Darcys of his sister, Caroline Bingley's engagement to Sir Albert Westham, of Wood Hall, Suffolk. The wedding was to be held in September.

"Well, well!" said Elizabeth to her husband after he had read the letter out loud to her (she could not  _quite_  make out what it said by herself-marriage had not improved her brother-in-law's writing style!), "Let us hope that the future Lady Westham will be so busy with her Suffolk duties that she will leave us in peace at Pemberley at last."

And she  _did_  leave them in peace.

Caroline's Ball had been useful, after all...

**the end**


End file.
